gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Liberty City (IV
Liberty City ist eine Stadt und Haupthandlungsort aus Grand Theft Auto IV und Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Zum vorigen Liberty City bietet das neue Liberty City keine Ähnlichkeit mehr. Übersicht thumb|230px|left|Liberty City Sonnenuntergang Der erste Trailer, der für Grand Theft Auto IV erschien, zeigte bereits, dass Liberty City stark umgestaltet wurde, und im Gegensatz zur GTA-III-Version noch näher am Vorbild New York City liegt. Wahrzeichen New Yorks wie zum Beispiel die Freiheitsstatue (im Spiel Statue of Happiness), das Chrysler Building, das Empire State Building, das Flatiron Building, die Staten Island Ferry (im Spiel Alderney Ferry Terminal) und das MetLife Building (im Spiel GetaLife Building) sind vorhanden sowie der Times Square (im Spiel Star Junction), der im Spiel mit Marken wie dem Liberty Tree, Sprunk und Cluckin' Bell wirbt. Eine Achterbahn, die sich Screamer nennt, scheint auf der Cyclone-Achterbahn auf Coney Island zu basieren. Die Hochbahn-Züge ähneln der IND Culver Line in Brooklyn. Brücken im Trailer zeigen die Broker Bridge (Brooklyn Bridge) und die Algonquin Bridge (Manhattan Bridge). New Yorks DUMBO (Down Under the Manhattan Bridge Overpass) wurde in GTA IV ebenso "nachgebaut" und in BOABO (Beneath the Offramp of the Algonquin Bridge Overpass) umbenannt. Ebenso wurde die Stadt stark komprimiert, was die Entfernung der Sehenswürdigkeiten betrifft. Die Stadt ist „nur“ drei Viertel so groß wie San Andreas, bietet jedoch viel mehr Details. In Grand Theft Auto IV sind anfangs nur die Stadtbezirke Broker und Dukes freigeschaltet , dies ist in Chinatown Wars nicht der Fall: Alle Teile Liberty Citys sind freigeschaltet und begehbar. Stadtbezirke Es gibt vier Stadtteile, von New York City und ein Teil New Jerseys nachgebildet (in die Klammern die NYC-Look-a-likes, an denen sich Dukes und Co. orientieren): *Alderney (New Jersey) *Algonquin (Manhattan) *Bohan (Bronx) *Broker (Brooklyn) *Dukes (Queens) Straßen In Grand Theft Auto IV hat jede Straße ihren eigenen Namen, die je nach Lage immer eine bestimmte Bedeutung hat. Beispielsweise sind in Broker die meisten Straßen nach berühmten Cowboys benannt. Transport 230px|thumb|Die Skyline von Algonquin In Liberty City gibt es ein gut verlegtes Netz der U-Bahn und Hochbahn. Die Züge fahren rund um die Uhr. Bahnhöfe befinden sich in ganz Liberty City. Die Hochbahn fügt sich ebenfalls in das U-Bahn-Netz ein und vernetzt so die Bezirke. Zusätzlich gibt es viele Brücken, Freeways und Tunnel die in Liberty City einen reibungslosen Verkehr ermöglichen. Liberty City besitzt unter anderem den Francis International Airport, von dem viele Flugzeuge starten, die jedoch vom Spieler nicht geflogen werden können. Um Liberty City mit Alderney zu verbinden, gibt es im Norden Algonquins den Booth Tunnel. Inseln Zusätzlich bietet Liberty City drei kleine Inseln, die alle zu Algonquin gehören. *Charge Island *Colony Island *Happiness Island Sehenswürdigkeiten und Gebäude 250px|thumb|Die Skyline der Stadt bei Tag *Africa Tower *Alderney Ferry Terminal *Algonquin Bridge *Banner Hotel & Spa *Booth Tunnel *Broker Bridge *Castle Gardens Promenade *Chinatown *Civilization Committee *Columbus Cathedral *East Borough Bridge *Festival Towers *Firefly Island *Francis International Airport *GetaLife Building *Grand Easton Terminal *Grotti-Autohaus *Hearst Tower *Honkers *Hove Beach *LC24 Tower *Liberteen 230px|thumb|Libertys Skyline *Libertonian Museum *Liberty Eye *Liberty State Natural History Museum *Little Italy *Meadows Park *Middle Park *Monoglobe *National Union of Contemporary Arts *Perestroika *Rotterdam Tower *Screamer *Soldiers Plaza *Split Sides Comedy Club *Star Junction *Statue of Happiness *Steinway Beer Garden *Super Star Cafe *The Triangle Club *Triangle Building *Tw@ internet.c@fe *Zirconium Building Kategorie:Städte